


rain rain go away

by fairyocarina (eonflute)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/fairyocarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricken walks in the rain without an umbrella and realizes that that is, in fact, a horrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain rain go away

“Why does this keep _happening_?”

Ricken pulled his fleecy jacket tight around him and picked up his pace as what had once been a light sprinkle thickened into an endless downpour. The autumn windchill made the deal even better - now he was definitely going to catch a cold. Granted, he should have taken up Lissa’s offer of her umbrella, but he’d been so sure he could make it there in time.

Now he’d have to put up with her and Maribelle’s “I told you so’s” during their lunch double date tomorrow.

He finally rounded the last corner onto a small, lamplit street. Warm yellow light filtered out from every apartment window on either side of the narrow road, making him feel warm and welcome, but also strangely alone.

Probably because everyone in there was safe and dry, and he was out here in a waterlogged fleece jacket and shoes that made uncomfortable squishing noises with every step.

Finally, he reached the door he’d been looking for, pressing his thumb against the doorbell. Just his luck, not having keys to the place.

After a minute or so, during which time he took to rocking back and forth on his feet, the door opened to a smiling face and soft, feathery white hair. “Ricken! Gosh, you took an awful long time to get here. And jeez, you’re all soaked!”

Ricken grinned in embarrassment. “I thought it’d be a good idea to leave Lissa and Maribelle’s place without an umbrella,” he mumbled.

“Well, I--” Henry was interrupted when Ricken let out the tiniest _a-choo_ noise. “You should change out of those before we talk. You look miserable!”

Ricken’s face started to heat up. Did he really look that uncomfortable? He’d hoped to look just a little more impressive for his boyfriend. Stupid weather, ruining his perfect image of bravado.

Not that anyone saw him that way, really.

Once they were safely in Henry’s completely dry apartment (well, almost completely - Ricken’s jacket had left an impressive puddle in the gray carpet), Henry ran off to fish something out of the dryer for Ricken to wear while his own clothes were still sopping wet. He took this opportunity alone on the couch to imagine Lissa sticking her tongue out at him when he had a coughing fit over lunch tomorrow. She’d probably be all up in his face about how, ooo, she _knew_ the storm would get to him before he got to Henry’s place!

“Hey, Ricken! Catch!”

Ricken barely had time to stutter out a “Wait!” before an indigo fleece sweater muffled it. Without wasting a second, he wriggled out of the t-shirt that had been clinging uncomfortably to his scrawny stomach and slid into Henry’s sweater. It might have been three sizes too large for Ricken, in all his 4’10” glory, but it smelled like Henry - like spearmint and slightly burnt lavender and oh gods, was there a tang of blood somewhere in there? - and he was happy to be sitting curled up in his boyfriend’s sweater, breathing in his worn scent.

That is, until he started sneezing with even more force than he had been in the rain and cold.

“Um, He - _aCHOO_ \- Henry, I don’t mean to be annoying but - _sniff_ \- is your detergent hypoallergenic?” Ricken grabbed for the nearest tissue box and started yanking out sheets like there was no tomorrow. He let out a few more short sneezes into one tissue before glancing up at Henry with big, slightly reddened eyes.

“Nah, doubt it, if that’s how you’re reacting.” Henry shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to replace it with something else. I mean, I don’t have anything I don’t use my detergent for, but I could run down the hall to grab something from Nowi, I know everything she uses is pretty--”

“No!” Ricken interjected. “I mean uh, um, I don’t mind this _Imeanitsmellslikeyouandeverything_ …” He bit his lip and felt his cheeks set on fire. He couldn’t even look Henry in the eye, instead opting to stare at the ground. _Wow, that is one sexy coffee table leg_.

Henry started giggling. Seriously, _giggling_. Ricken risked a glance up at his boyfriend, only to see that his dark cheeks were tinted a warm, dark red. “Oh my gods, Ricken, that was so dumb.” He sat down next to the tiny redhead and planted a kiss on his temple.

For a moment, Ricken was frozen with the sheer bliss of the moment; then, next thing he knew, he’d snuggled up into Henry’s arms, and the two were snuggling on the couch. “You’re dumb,” he mumbled back. There wasn’t a lot of snap to that. Guess he’d have to fix that if he wanted people to really start taking him seriously.

His response came in the form of soft lips brushing against the top of his head - Henry had snuggled his face into his tiny boyfriend’s hair.

Despite how his nose still tickled and he could have really scratched his arm again, Ricken wiggled into the cuddle and breathed in Henry’s enveloping scent, burnt lavender and bloody tang and all, until the two of them had dozed off in each other’s arms.

_A-CHOO_

“Gods, Ricken, do you have to be so allergic to everything I wear? It’s killing the mood here.”


End file.
